El Mejor Amigo y Los Celos
by angelmex
Summary: [UA] Era un sábado común y corriente en la Mansión Ren, no había ninguna anormalidad, sólo era un sábado entre familia frente al televisor hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta y siendo Kouen el quien la abra se topará con la amenaza de su tranquilo fin de semana: - ¿Está la Señorita Hakuei? - Preguntó un atractivo pelirrojo. Kouen sintió que el mundo se le acababa. (Kouen x Hakuei).


Magi y sus personajes le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka, su creadora.

Desde el año pasado estoy que quiero escribir un EnEi D':

_Espero y sea de su agrado_

El Mejor Amigo y Los Celos

Era un sábado por la mañana normal en la gran mansión de la familia empresarial Ren, nada parecía fuera de lo extraño o impertinente, no había ajetreo alguno mucho menos algún tipo de conmoción. Sólo era un sábado en familia como cualquier otro.

En una de las colonias residenciales más afamadas y adineradas de toda la ciudad, una mansión que guardaba en su interior todo un numero de hermanos y hermanastros. Allí estaban los herederos del grupo empresarial mundialmente reconocido, los portadores del ancestral apellido Ren, genios y habilidosos jóvenes pero hoy sólo eran una familia más, sin trabajo ni compromisos, sólo un sábado normal; reunidos todos alrededor de la televisión, en la sala.

Allí estaban la gran mayoría de toda la familia. Estaba Ren Kouen, futuro jefe empresarial de la familia, gran ejecutivo y líder en el comercio, recio y autoritario, sentado en el sofá, con unos pantaloncillos blancos y una playera holgada, totalmente absorto de lo demás, leyendo un pequeño libro que parecía ser una novela histórica, indiferente a todo. También estaba Koumei, hermano de sangre directa de Kouen, quien dormía a moco suelto en el sofá, cabeceando y murmurando palabras entre cortadas, estaba más que dormido. Estaba Kouha, por igual, en el suelo, absorto en su PSP, jugando algún juego de armas pues éste se miraba muy emocionado; como también estaba Kougyoku quien era la única en prestarle atención a la televisión, viendo, con lágrimas colgando en su rostro y un desmesurado hipo, algún _dorama_ coreano, y Hakuryuu simplemente divagaba en su mente, perdido en sus pensamientos, a lado de Koumei, mientras que Seishun estaba en la cocina, preparándose unos emparedados para mitigar su apetito, untando crema de maní en su pan con gran ánimo, escuchando música. Hakuei era la única que no estaba con ellos, pues seguía encerrada en su habitación sin hacer ni un ruido. Lo cual no era de extrañar pues era conocida por ser mesurada y amable.

Era, al parecer, un día normal, aburrido y para nada emocionante en la casa Ren. Kouen sólo observaba de reojo a sus hermanastros, tranquilo. Todo parecía tan normal y pensaba para sus adentros con gran alivio que este día, aunque aburrido, era para estar con su familia. Sí, un día común y corriente.

Sin embargo, algo llamó a la puerta.

Kouen, siendo el único en percatarse de aquello, volvió la mirada hacia la entrada, molesto y con pocas ganas de ponerse de pie abrir la puerta. ¿Qué tal sí era el chico de las natillas hechas en casa que solía ir a vender? A él no le gustaba aquel postre pero a sus hermanastros les fascinaba, sobre todo a Hakuei quien era la más agradecida por aquel aperitivo, y ¿qué de malo tiene el consentirlos?

\- Están tocando, abran la puerta. – habló el mayor de los hermanos pero nadie lo escuchó. – Es el chico de las natillas. – Quiso persuadir sin resultado alguno. Giró los ojos, cansado. Cerró el libro que leía y lo dejó en el mango del sofá, se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la entrada. Volvió de reojo a sus hermanos quienes ni lo advirtieron y soltando una pesada exhalación quitó el seguro de la puerta, tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Estaba listo ya para sacar su billetera y comprar el producto pero advirtió algo fuera de lo común, espera ¿en un sábado?, advirtiendo, para su gran sorpresa, unos pelirrojos cabellos y una mirada color miel acompañada con una ligera sonrisa.

Cayó en la cuenta de quien se trataba, y era más que seguro que no era el chico de las natillas.

\- ¿Mu Alexius? – Cuestionó sorprendido, abriendo la puerta por completo para observar al pelirrojo que de forma ligera le sonreía. Mu Alexius, no sólo era un ejecutivo que trabajaba para la empresa comercial más redituable del mundo, Leam Company Corporation, y rival de Ren's Co. Ltd. sino que también era descendiente de la familia Alexius, una familia caracterizada por ser accionista en bolsas de bancos mundiales. ¿Qué hacía en la puerta de su casa en un sábado? Volvió la vista nuevamente hacia él y se dio cuenta de la forma tan casual que Mu vestía.

\- Buen día, Sr. Kouen. – saludó formalmente, colocando su mano derecha en el pecho.

\- … - ¡Qué osadía el del joven Alexius! Pensaba Kouen para sus adentros, igual sorprendido de que otro ejecutivo viniera y tocara a su puerta de un claro enemigo comercial. Quiso manifestar su extrañeza y molestia pero de momento a otro, el joven de cabellos rojizos claros preguntó con gran casualidad:

\- ¿Se encuentra la Señorita Hakuei? – Preguntó Mu, sonriendo alegremente.

Kouen casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Y se dio cuenta de algo que le incomodó hasta las entrañas: Mu no venía a hablar con él sino que el muy bastardo venía por Hakuei, su hermanastra, su prima.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza, aun en el umbral de la entrada, con una ansiedad. Lo observó maliciosamente y no dejó escapar ningún detalle del pelirrojizo. Era un tipo alto, tal vez 1.93 cm, de complexión musculosa, de anchos hombros, de largas y potentes piernas así como un muy deducible abdomen bien trabajado; piel clara y respingada nariz, con unas características pestañas; cabello rojo, ligeramente más claro que el suyo, amarrado en una desganada coleta, y vestía casualmente un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas de montaña, una playera negra de manga de tres cuartos* que se acentuaba con su cuerpo así como un suéter de lana amarrado a su cadera.

"¡Demonios, es atractivo!" – Pensó Kouen ¿alterado?, y dejando su sorpresa a un lado, se vio en una lamentable situación, el Alexius aun vistiendo casual lucía su inherente atractivo cuando él, Kouen, genio del mundo de los negocios, lucía como un pre-adolescente con aquellos ridículos pantaloncillos blancos y su viril barba mal arreglada. Tosió con alterada presunción e ideó un plan malvado. – Estoy inquieto del por qué–… - y fue entonces cuando unas delicadas manos se posaron en sus hombros y lo empujaron levemente a un lado.

Fue Hakuei quien con cariñoso agarre apartó a Kouen de la entrada, permitiéndole encarar al quien preguntaba por ella.

Y ahí estaba ella, Ren Hakuei, parada enfrente del pelirrojizo con una gran sonrisa, y éste la devolvió con otra mucho más grande.

\- Mu, has venido un poco tarde. – comentó Hakuei, ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Kouen que desde un lado de ella miraba horrorizado aquella cercanía que mostró tanto Hakuei como Mu que respondió con una disculpa, tomándose la nuca, avergonzado.

"… ¿Tarde? Apenas van a dar las 10:15 am." Pensó Kouen viendo de reojo su reloj de mano. Volvió su atención hacia la extraña circunstancia, preocupado y molesto ¿cómo? ¡¿Cómo estos dos se llevaban tan bien?! ¿Cuándo pasó eso? Empezó a transpirar, y su boca se estaba torciendo de la desesperación por no saber cómo es que llegaron hasta este punto de que el muy desdichado viniese a su casa y tocara el timbre un sábado, ¡como si no fuera nada!

\- ¿Estás lista, Ei? – comentó Mu, de una forma más casual y cercana, señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro su automóvil.

\- "¿Ei?" – externó Kouen, muy molesto. Kouen se evitaba de llamarle _Hermana_ a Hakuei y éste venía a su casa y tajantemente le llamaba Ei…, Kouen no pudo con su sorpresa y su molestia. – Quiero una explicación.

Tanto Hakuei como Mu, se vieron uno al otro, sin entender el extraño comportamiento de Kouen. Al final, Hakuei sonrió como sólo ella sabe hacerlo y tomó la mano de Kouen, gentilmente.

\- Mumu, vino por mí. – explicó, para después soltar la mano de Kouen y tomar su abrigo que colgaba en el perchero de la entrada de la casa. – No me esperen para la cena, no llagaré. – concluyó con una suave sonrisa.

Kouen tragó con dificultad…

Y todo se fue al caraj*

Kouha dejó el PSP, Kougyoku apagó el televisor extasiada y sonrojada por escuchar aquellas palabras de su prima, Koumei despertó de su letargo, Seishun tiró sus emparedados al piso y Hakuryuu encabezó la tropa de hermanos chismosos hacia el pasillo para observar la escena; cabe decir que a Hakuryuu casi le da una embolia facial y una espuma blanca empezaba a brotar de su boca.

Todos amontonados en el esquina del pasillo para el vestíbulo de la entrada, asomando sólo la mitad de sus cabezas, logrando observar tanto a los dos pelirrojos y a la pelinegra, quien caminó hacia la puerta y salió de la casa para dirigirse a la camioneta todo terreno de Mu. En el trayecto hacia la camioneta, tanto Mu como Hakuei empezaron una amena charla, ignorando a los hermanos que se amontonaban en la entrada de la puerta, boquiabiertos.

Kouha chifló con sorpresa

– Eso sí es un vehículo. – comentó, y Kouen quien escuchó claramente lo recién dicho por su hermano le tiró su sandalia, atinándole en la frente.

\- ¡Mi Mercedes Benz de los 90, de la serie W140 es un clásico, maldito inculto! – sermoneó Kouen, más indignado que molesto.

Mientras tanto ellos discutían, Mu y Hakuei se subieron a la camioneta y, aun en una charla amena, y se marcharon.

\- ¡Por qué no le detuviste, imbécil! – Bramó el pelinegro, Hakuryuu, quien empezaba a convulsionarse del coraje por ver a su hermana yéndose con **un tipo**, ¡así es! Así sea el rey del mundo o Dios, Hakuryuu nunca lo permitiría.

\- ¡No es como si yo pudiese hacerlo, Hakuryuu! – y empezaron a discutir.

\- Ahhh~ - suspiró Kougyoku, llamando la atención de sus hermanos, y rompiendo la tensión.

\- ¿Por qué suspiras? – Preguntó Kouen con una muy mala expresión en el rostro, secundado por los demás chicos.

\- Porque ese tipo Mu vino a nuestra casa, es el primero que se atreve en hacerlo. Debe amarla mucho para venir a encarar a la familia Ren, rivales del comercio con su empresa. Todo cuadra para una historia romántica… - dijo fantaseando, ignorando las severas miradas de sus hermanos y Seishun quienes empezaron a sacar sogas y cintas.

\- Como sea. – habló Kouen, tirando la soga al suelo. – Iré por mi Mercedes Benz. – y comenzó a caminar, buscando sus llaves de su viejo carro para seguir al desdichado que sacó a su… prima, a una cita, porque claramente era una cita. Una vez encontrando sus llaves, cogió la sandalia que le tiró a Kouha, se puso unos pantalones y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes gritar a todo pulmón a sus hermanos: - ¡¿Me seguirán?!

\- ¡Ha! – afirmaron con ímpetu, al unísono. Y siguieron a Kouen, se subieron al carro, su colocaron los cinturones de seguridad y, con un molesto Kouen en el volante, emprendieron su desesperada marcha hacia la camioneta roja de Mu para seguirla.

Kouen era todo un maestro en el arte de rebasar límites de velocidad y burlar a la policía, no podían ni siquiera seguirle el rastro. Todo sea por Hakuei.

Iban pisándole los talones, pero se escondían entre los demás carros, además de que tanto Hakuei y Mu seguían en su animosa platica que no notaban ese viejo carro siguiéndoles. No obstante, Kouen tenía unos grandes impulsos de chocar contra esa camioneta roja. Oh sí, sentía que le hervía la sangre, aunque no tanto como Hakuryuu que casi se desmayaba del coraje de ver cómo su "_aneue_" reía con tanta tranquilidad con el tipo ese, que por cierto nunca lo había llegado a ver en su vida hasta éste momento.

\- Hermano Kouen, ve más despacio, llamaremos la atención. – comentó Koumei, quien trazaba todo un maléfico plan, pues no por algo era el experto en planeación de toda la compañía.

\- Muy bien, le seguiremos de cerca, pero si ese Alexius trata de hacerle algo a Hakuei, atacaremos. – y todos afirmaron con la cabeza, serios.

Siguieron a la "pareja" hasta que éstos se detuvieron en un restaurante, aparcaron la camioneta y bajaron.

\- ¡Ese infeliz no le abrió la puerta! – comentó Hakuryuu, escandalizado. – definitivamente no lo apruebo, sólo ha de querer utilizarla.

\- Sí. – afirmaron, escondidos entre los demás carros del estacionamiento. Excepto Kougyuoku quien sólo se los quedó observando, estoicamente.

Mientras ellos conspiraban contra Mu, Hakuei y él empezaron a caminar hacia el restaurante y una vez dentro, se sentaron, cerca de una ventana. Hakuei ordenó un desayuno sencillo, unos huevos fritos con pan y una ensalada junto con una taza de té verde; y Mu ordenó unos filetes de carne asada, unas costillas a las brasas, una sopa de pescado en limón, una pasta con albóndigas y mucho vino.

Mientras esperaban sus platillos comenzaron a platicar con gran entusiasmo, Mu, quien es conocido por ser muy amigable, dijo:

\- Vaya que Kouen se sorprendió al verme.

\- Claro que lo haría, después de todo sólo te has reunido con él unos muy pocas veces. Pero, parece que le agradas, es decir, no te dijo nada. – respondió Hakuei, jugando con la servilleta de papel de la mesa.

\- ¿Eso crees? A mí me pareció verlo un tanto celoso… - terminó con una gran sonrisa, una juguetona sonrisa que hizo a la pelinegra sonrojarse.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decir, Mu? – y se escondió tras la servilleta. – Somos primos…, hermanastros.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué de malo tiene ser primos? – comentó despreocupado, pero Hakuei seguía ocultando su rostro con la servilleta, apenada. – Vamos, Ei… ¿no le has dicho nada? – e inmediatamente se quitó la servilleta, con una faz más tranquila.

\- Como si pudiera decirle tal cosa. Es mejor que las cosas estén como lo están ahora. – respondió, ya sin el sonrojo, para después volver la mirada al pelirrojo y sonrió con una idea en mente: - ¿Y Mu cómo te va con tu jefa, la Señorita Scheherazade? ¿Por fin has aclarado su relación?

\- ¡No digas más!... – expresó en susurró, tapando su rostro con sus manos, ocultando su muy notable sonrojo y nerviosismo.

\- Oh Mu, no me gusta pensar cosas negativas de las personas pero creo que debes dejarla ir…, ella sólo te busca para que le sirvas, debes tener eso en cuenta.

\- No importa, me gusta serle útil. – terminó con una débil sonrisa. – Además, no puedo pedirle que me quiera, es viuda y mayor que yo.

\- Tienes razón, las mujeres no queremos a otro. – comentó ella con gran ánimo pero destruyendo el ánimo de Mu, que acabó con la cabeza en la mesa, deprimido. – Pero no venimos a hablar de nuestras penas amorosas. Venga ya, vamos a comer. – ya que había llegado el mesero con las ordenes. Con los platillos en la mesa ambos empezaron a comer tranquilamente.

Mesas atrás de donde estaban ellos dos, Kouen y demás los observaban minuciosamente aunque no podían escuchar nada de la conversación por el sonido de las bajillas chocar, las demás platicas de los otros clientes, el sonido de la campana al entrar, las cucharas chocar con las tasas, etc. sólo observaban cómo comían y bebían.

-¡Ah! ¿Vieron ese vino? – exclamó Kouen, indignado. – Es un borracho, ¿Quién toma vino en el desayuno? – comentó camuflado con unos lentes oscuros y una gorra, como los demás de sus hermanos.

\- Es un monstruo borracho golpeador. – secundó Seishun, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- Miren cómo come, no tiene modales. – comentó Koumei más sorprendido que cuando una paloma ignora las migajas de pan que le arroja al suelo. Kougyoku sólo se lo quedó viendo, inexpresivamente.

\- ¿Enserio? – atinó a decir la única chica en el grupo.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?... – preguntó por milésima vez la mesera que estaba notablemente hastiada.

Después de que terminaron de desayunar, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon hacia la camioneta, siendo seguidos por los celosos hermanos.

…

La siguiente parada fue delante de un cinema, donde parejas y grupos de amigos entraban a ver el estreno de una película súper melosa que se titulaba: "Mientras los ángeles canten", y Kouen, desquiciándose ante aquella premisa de que: Hombre + Mujer + Cine = Besos y magreo* dentro la sala de la película. Quiso saltar fuera del automóvil y correr para proteger a su… prima de aquel monstruo. Estaba ya a punto de hacerlo cuando notó que ambos caminaron y pasaron delante, y se dirigieron a un edificio que estaba al lado del cinema y que en su gran fachada decía: Dungeons &amp; Labyrinth. Se metieron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-No sabía que Hakuei tenía ese tipo de fetiches. – Habló Seishun monótonamente, con la mirada ida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos.

\- ¡Idiota! – le dio un golpe en la cien al peliblanco – Es un lugar para amantes de los juegos de carta, videojuegos y novelas tipo épico fantástico, donde juegan sus _Role games_. – explicó Kouen.

\- Hermano, sabes mucho acerca de eso… - soltó el pecoso de Koumei.

\- Como sea, entremos. – y corrieron hacia la entrada, se colocaron extraños atuendos medievales, aunque a Kouen le tocó el atuendo de un dragón, y en todos los pisos, que eran adaptados a distintos niveles de juegos RPG's buscaron a la pareja. Pasaron largos minutos para encontrarlos hasta que por fin dieron con ellos.

Y ahí estaba Hakuei, con un traje de guerrera; tenía unas grebas de piel, una coraza en el pecho y una falda de malla, con un vestido rojo por dentro, y un yelmo estilo templario, junto con los brazaletes que le cubrían de los codos hasta la muñeca. Estaba corriendo por toda la arena del recinto, corría halando una espada con ímpetu para defenderse de una lanza que la seguía. Y sí, ahí estaba él, Mu tras de ella; el traje de éste era más sencillo, una armadura de guerrero hoplita junto con una larga lanza de dos puntas.

Ahí estaban los dos, jugando a que eran guerreros.

Kouha tosió con una inexpresiva faz…

\- ¡Muy buena defensa, Hakuei! – gritaba Mu, extasiado de su entramada lucha.

\- Gracias, lo mismo para tu forma de ataque. – comentó con la respiración cansada, evadiendo la punta de la lanza del pelirrojo con su espada. Al chocar las dos armas, que era de goma, rebotaron y salieron disparadas de sus manos para acabar en el suelo. Ante esto los dos empezaron a reírse desmesuradamente, sacándose los yelmos, observándose mutuamente.

\- Creo que fue un empate. – dijo aun entre risas el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, además esas armas no son muy efectivas que digamos – decía mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, quitándose el sudor. – Aunque esa falda te queda bien, Mu.

\- Es una túnica corta, Ei. – manifestó con un mohín. – Pero gracias, presiento que en una vida pasada fui un soldado…, es extraño.

\- Me pasa lo mismo, aunque no puedo asegurar que era un soldado templario. – se observó, era un traje muy elegante pero no era lo suyo.

\- Deberíamos un día invitar a Kouen, tal vez le guste.

\- Tenlo por seguro que le gustaría, es más, le fascinaría, pero es un hombre un tanto serio y le gusta más estar con la nariz entre los libros. – dicho esto se fueron juntos a otra sección de la casa de roles, dispuestos a otra ronda de combate.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a otra sección, tanto Kouen y los demás se miraron entre sí en largos espasmos de segundos, y entre todos acordaron:

_Pareja friki. _

Subieron unos pisos más arriba para encontrárselos ahí, en una sala audiovisual con muchas pantallas y consolas de cualquier tipo. La habitación estaba repleta de videojuegos con aquella temática épica. En una de las pantallas estaban los dos, sentándose enfrente de ella, tomando sus controles y empezaron a jugar, adentrándose fácilmente a la histeria del juego.

\- ¡No me subestimes! – gritaba Hakuei, logrando un doble combo.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamaba Mu, presionado por la gran habilidad de la pelinegra. – Vamos, Hakuei, tranquila…

\- Vamos, Mu. – lo animó.

\- ¡Tú lo has pedido! – y comenzó a mover el control con rapidez, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Y pasaron así largas horas, jugando y bebiendo refrescos en jarrones. Al final, Hakuei ganó 5 de 9 partidas.

\- ¿Cuándo podré ganarte? – comentó con gran tristeza el pelirrojo, tumbado de espaldas en el asiento.

\- Ten fe. – y guiñó el ojo, acostándose sobre la barriga de éste quien empezó a reírse. – Siempre te dan cosquillas, dime ¿qué será de ti cuando tengas una novia?

\- Deja de usar mi estómago como almohada. – exigía, con lágrimas en sus ojos, el pobre no podía con las cosquillas.

Hakuryuu que veía desde lejos aquella escena cayó al suelo con fuertes espasmos de coraje, y Kouen quien también observaba se contuvo las ganas de correr hacia su… prima, y desollar vivo al cabrón de Mu quien tenía a Hakuei en su estómago ¡qué envidia tenía, él también quería que Hakuei lo usara como almohada!

Kougyoku suspiró, encantada con la escena. Parecían más amigos que novios…

"¡Espera!" – recapacitó Kougyoku; Hakuei y Mu parecían ser más de esos amigos que suelen confundirse con novios pero… - "¡Yo también quiero un novio como amigo!" – dedujo.

Hakuei se puso de pie, apagó la consola y llamó a Mu para que la siguiera, y así fue. Iban a la par, yendo pisos abajo, se cambiaron de ropas y se pusieron la ropa con la cual habían llegado y se marcharon. Apenas eran las 16:34 pm y el día aun no acababa.

Mu condujo hacia un parque y ahí se quedaron, dentro de la camioneta, charlando muy seriamente. Y como no ha de ser falta, sus hermanos, desde otro punto estratégico los observaban con lujo de detalle, aunque no lograban escuchar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Estarán hablando acerca de la boda? – preguntó paranoico el joven Seishun, alarmando a todos los presentes.

\- Imposible, no veo ningún anillo en la señorita Hakuei, además, Mu está en sus treinta años y eso significa que morirá solo. Nadie quiere a los treintañeros, son la basura de esta sociedad. – comentó con gran seriedad Koumei, anotando los rasgos del Alexius. No obstante, un puñetazo le alcanzó y lo dejó fuera de sí; había sido Kouen…, él estaba ya por cumplir 30 años y ni una novia en su libro concerniente a vida sentimental.

\- ¿Entonces de qué estarán hablando? – se cuestionó Kouha.

\- Tal vez lo de hacer público su relación ante nosotros, su familia. – respondió Kougyoku

\- Imposible, él es de esos hombres que sólo enamoran a indefensas mujeres para sacarles dinero. – conspiró el de la barba.

\- Imposible, hermano…, Mu es de la familia Alexius, además en su twitter a publicado muchas fotos de sus viajes alrededor del mundo como accionista humanitario. Si dona dinero es porque tiene mucho dinero y no sabe qué hacer con él. – dijo congruentemente el pecoso desde el suelo, con la mejilla inflamada por el golpe que le propinó Kouen.

\- Bien pensado, Koumei, eso nos arroja a la última respuesta – todos lo escucharon atentos. – ¡Quiere jugar con (mi) nuestra Hakuei!

\- Maldito… - bramaron todos a la vez, excepto Kougyoku quien los miraba inexpresiva.

\- ¿Alguien escuchó el "mí"? – preguntó.

…

Estaban ahí, dentro de la camioneta, platicando de temas muy importantes.

\- Escuché que lanzarían el primer demo este mes, el sábado en la Play´s Game de la ciudad. He reservado las entradas pero necesitamos acampar toda la noche para ser unos de los primeros. – comentó Hakuei con seria voz.

\- Hakuei, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo contactos. – Y Mu fue iluminado con radiantes luces divinas y se escucharon coros celestiales al fondo. – Espero que siga con vida ese contacto mío. – Hakuei le tiró de las mejillas. – ¡A-auch! Está bien, acamparemos.

Una vez discutido los planes para el próximo domingo, ambos bajaron de la camioneta, y con paso lento recorrieron el parque en silencio, se detuvieron en una sección del parque donde había mesas con tableros de ajedrez y se sentaron. Hakuei tomó las piezas negras, Mu las blancas, y comenzaron una partida de ajedrez.

Cabe mencionar que Kouen y compañía seguían observándolos desde los arbustos, camuflados por las hojas verdes y sus gorros estilo militar. No emitían ningún ruido, no movían ni un musculo, sólo observaban con la mente llena de un solo pensamiento colectivo:

Vaya nerds… ¿Quién en una cita trae a su pareja a jugar ajedrez en el parque, y que por cierto están dedicados a los adultos de 60 años?

\- Jaque Mate, Tu rey está atrapado por mi líneas enemigas de defensa. – comentó Mu ante su victoria.

\- Es curioso, sabes. Siempre te gano en los videojuegos y tú en los juegos de mesa. – Respondió Hakuei, observando el los pasos que había trazado Mu. – Eres un jugador de ataque muy bueno.

\- Tu defensa era muy buena, casi impenetrable.

Y esto último fueron las únicas palabras que Kouen logró escuchar de su conversación.

\- Lo mato… - susurró el mayor de los seis. Sin embargo, antes de que Kouen lograra hacer algo al respecto Hakuei y Mu se pusieron de pie, y con pasos agigantados la ojiazul se echó a correr con risillas, provocando a Mu a que la persiguiese por el parque. Corrieron como críos por todo el parque, al parecer Hakuei había dicho algo que hizo al pelirrojo querer perseguirla. Era muy buena corriendo, pero Mu lo era mucho más y dando dos grandes zancadas la alcanzó y la tomó de la cintura y la cargó elevándola centímetros sobre el suelo. No paraban de reír, todo era risas y más diversión, fue entonces cuando Kouen recordó algo muy valioso…

_Él nunca había pasado un tiempo así de agradable con Hakuei, ni siquiera le había dedicado un día entero a escucharla y hacer una plática fuera del ámbito de trabajo. _

\- ¿Vamos a cenar algo, ya son las 18:07 pm.? – preguntó dejándola ya con los pies en la tierra. - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Al de siempre. – contestó sin detenerse a pensar.

\- Bien. – y así como llegaron, así se fueron; subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron al restaurante. Dieron las 18:42 cuando llegaron al local y entraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kouen y su tropa hizo lo mismo e inspeccionaron el lugar. Buscando a la extraña pareja.

\- "Shakk-Dance" qué extraño nombre para un restaurante. – externó Seishun.

\- Es un restaurante donde se llevan a cabo bailes, tanto por los comensales o los invitados por los del equipo de trabajo. En pocas palabras, es un restaurante con pista de baile. – explico Koumei quien revisaba en su Smartphone todo tipo de información.

\- Qué raro, Hakuei no baila. – comentó Hakuryuu, un poco más tranquilo.

\- ¡Miren, ya los vi! – Habló Kougyoku, señalando a la pareja, que comía tranquilamente en la mesa más apartada del restaurante; seguido los seis tomaron una mesa lo considerablemente cerca y lejos a la vez, siguiendo los movimientos del Alexius.

\- Uh, ¿quién traería en una cita a su novia a un restaurante con pista de baile? Tenías razón Koumei, es un virgen de primera. – comentó con sorna el hermano menor de la implicada. Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Ordenaron algo de comer y empezaron a degustar los alimentos, aun sin quitarle la mirada encima del pelirrojo.

El reloj marcó las 20:00 pm y de repente, las luces se apagaron y se prendieron únicamente las luces de la pista y la caja. Salieron al pequeño escenario un grupo de Jazz y con ritmo lento amenizaron el lugar, pero de momento a otro el ritmo comenzó a fluir en sus pulmones y el saxofonista dio una larga nota que hizo al resto del equipo sumarse en su acompasado ritmo y el trompetista fue el quien llamó a los comensales a levantarse de su asiento y ponerlos a bailar. Mu no fue la excepción, pues a pesar de tener cierta apariencia tosca éste disfrutaba mucho del baile y la música, importándole poco lo que la gente podía opinar.

\- Hakuei, vamos – la invitó, y sin dudarlo Hakuei se puso de pie y se tomaron de las manos y se adentraron a la pista de baile, bailando al ritmo de la música, al movimiento del jazz. Aunque eran movimientos al azar los dos se coordinaban perfectamente y llamaban la atención del resto del restaurante, aplaudiendo con vigorosidad. Kougyuku acompañó con los aplausos, contaminada con el ambiente jazz del local, mientras el resto de los hermanos se miraban frustrados ante la escena de estos dos bailando como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Bueno, esos movimientos de baile no son de un virgen de 30 años… - soltó estupefacto el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué prefieren a los que bailan? – se preguntó Koumei, abatido.

\- Dicen que son buenos en la cama… - respondió herméticamente el peliblanco.

\- Eso también dicen de los hombres de estomago grande… - recalcó Kouen, bebiendo una taza de café ya fría. Estaba realmente fuera de todo contexto, nunca, ni siquiera lo había pensado… A Hakuei le gustaban tantas cosas y sabía tantas más, y él… ¿qué puede saber de ella? Al parecer Mu la conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que su hermano celoso sobreprotector; se le miraba tan contenta bailando con aquellos botines y esa falda, tomada de la mano del pelirrojo de largo cabello.

¿Cómo pudo Mu ser más cercano a ella que él?

Kouen observaba desde lo lejos aquella gentil y segura sonrisa de la cual había hecho que se enamorara de ella desde que apenas eran unos niños. Suspiró cansado, y se puso de pie.

\- Es hora de irnos.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamaron sorprendidos.

Sin embargo, sin poder objetar en contra de Kouen, todos le siguieron en silencio. Salieron del local y volvieron a casa, estaban totalmente desanimados que al ver al sofá de la sala se tumbaron en él y prendieron la tv.

…

\- Es hora de irnos. – dijo Hakuei, tomando su bolso de la mesa, volviéndose hacia la salida, secundada por el pelirrojo. Una vez dentro de la camioneta, Mu volvió su mirada hacia ella y dijo:

\- Te iré a dejar tu casa.

\- ¿Uh? – expresó - ¿No íbamos a ir a tu departamento? Le prometí a Myron que iba a quedarme en tu departamento para poder charlar con ella.

\- Anda, otro día será, yo le explico a Myron que tuviste problemas familiares. – evadió con una gran sonrisa, poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

\- Está bien, no me opongo.

…

El cerrojo se abrió y se escucharon pasos en la entrada, para después aparecer Hakuei y Mu en la sala donde todos estaban reunidos. Todos volvieron su mirada hacia ellos dos y casi se caen de la sorpresa por verlos ahí detrás de ellos.

\- Buenas noches. – saludó Mu, con una leve reverencia. – Les ofrezco una disculpa por traer tan tarde a la Señorita Hakuei.

\- Uhm… - expresaron con recelo, observando de mala manera al "novio" de Hakuei.

\- Mu, realmente necesito que me digas una cosa. – habló Kouen colocándose enfrente de él con una seria mirada.

\- Oh Kouen, pasamos por la repostería de la Sra. Miyuki, y Mu decidió traerles postres de natilla. – dicho esto, Mu elevó a la altura de su pecho los pastelillos que estaban en una cajita blanca, y todos, menos Kouen, se lanzaron contra la caja, maravillados del detalle de este hombre.

\- Si nos trajo pastelillos significa que no puede ser malvado. – comentó Koumei, hipnotizado por los bocadillos.

\- ¡Traidores! – gritó un enardecido Kouen. – Está bien, yo me haré cargo de todo, solo. – tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con un autoritario acento, demandó: - Quiero respuestas, ahora.

Y Hakuei tanto Mu, se vieron acorralados.

\- ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Por qu– … - y fue interrumpido súbitamente.

\- Sólo somos amigos, Kouen. – soltó el del labret debajo del labio inferior, un tanto nervioso.

\- Así es, no estamos saliendo. – dijo Hakuei, tratando de calmar su hermanastro.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sólo somos amigos, Kouen, amigos. – recalcó Mu.

\- Y nos conocemos desde hace 10 años, desde que tengo 14 y él 20 años.

\- Kouen, solo le pediré un favor; deje de seguir a sus hermanos de esa forma tan extraña. Me dieron escalofríos todo el día.

Kouen quedó en silencio, sin poder decir algo en contra.

\- Kouen, ser tan sobreprotector no es algo muy propio de ti. – manifestó la pelinegra con un ligero sonrojo. – Bien, - y volvió su atención al pelirrojo de ojos miel. – vayamos a mi habitación, conseguí la edición especial de Lou-Lett's.

\- ¿Enserio? Eso es increíble. – y se dirigieron a la habitación de Hakuei, aun cuando Kouen seguía con miles dilemas dentro de su cabeza.

"¡Demonios!" pensó malhumorado, ni él había entrado a la habitación de Hakuei.

….. FIN …..

* Es de esas camisas con mangas que sólo llegan a mitad del antebrazo.

*Magreo: es decir, faje, petting, franela, acto precoital, toqueteo intenso (xD), etc.

Escuchen la canción **Moanin'** de** Charles Mingus **si tienen la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Estuve platicando con unas amigas acerca del posible Hakuei x Muu pero llegamos a la conclusión que eso sería prácticamente imposible ya que Ohtaka nos ha dado muchas razones del porqué el EnEi es algo casi canon, pero no descarta la posibilidad de que tanto Mu y Hakuei formen esa relación tan especial de amistad. Comparten muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo: ambos son líderes en sus armadas, siempre encabezan las líneas y toman un papel más activo que el de dar órdenes, se preocupan por sus hombres: Muu con los fanalis y Hakuei con los del clan Kouga. Son, hasta cierto punto, agradables y amigables, están dispuestos a una charla previa antes de la guerra para evitarla. Son descendientes de antiguos emperadores, etc.

Pero, EnEi forevah!

Mi estilo de redacción es muy burdo y, como muchos me dicen, informal; pero así soy yo xD

¿Alguna duda? ¿Una recomendación? ¿Consejo? ¿reviews?

Adiós~


End file.
